


is this love? [kageyama tobio]

by potatingpotato



Series: falling in love (feat. Kageyama Tobio) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, But the innocent kind, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Literature, Low-key Stalking, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Worried Kageyama Tobio, fan fiction, sort of sequel, we all love this dork, your smile is to his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: Poor Kageyama doesn't know what a crush is. Good thing Sugamama is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8939866) I wrote about the reader realizing they like Kags hehehe. Please read it first!

Kageyama was worried about you. 

You were acting pretty weird around him ever since that incident with the water bottle during that one afternoon practice. Speaking of which, he never really knew what happened to you back then. Did you have an asthma attack? Did you even _have_ asthma? He didn't get to ask you because before he could open his mouth to speak, you were already giving the others their water bottles. 

Right now, you were doing what you normally do as manager (with Yachi, of course). You looked fine, although you looked a bit pink. It was probably because of the heat. 

"Oi, King. Stop trying to bore holes in (Name)-san and come back to practice."

Kageyama tried not to look too embarrassed. 

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

Kageyama's not sure why, but his eyes are on you much more often than they used to. He's not exactly sure if that's a good thing. But, he finds out a lot about you because of it. 

Stuff like where you stayed during breaks. You were always outside; sometimes the rooftop, sometimes just wandering around the school grounds. 

He also noticed what you liked to eat during those breaks. You really liked rice meals, but for some reason the rice were always in different colors? You weren't from here so maybe you ate food from your country. 

But the thing that he discovered about you that really left him reeling — honestly, he should've noticed it sooner — was how pretty your smile was. It was something he would like to see everyday. And lucky for him you did it often. Actually, every time he sees you you are always smiling. If you weren't, you were laughing. And gods — your laugh could probably rival a baby's with its cuteness. 

But what Kageyama couldn't quite figure out is why his heart seems to make its presence known every time he sees you smile or hears you laugh. He's afraid he might have some heart disease that's triggered by your laugh and smile, which is a shame because he quite likes those things about you. 

Kageyama decides to ignore it anyway because if he was going to die, hearing you laugh and seeing you smile is a good way to go. 

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ 

"Kageyama, don't take this the wrong way but...do you like (Name)-chan?" Sugawara-senpai asks, and Kageyama wants to knock himself out with a volleyball to the face. What kind of idiot thought he had a _heart disease_ instead of just realizing he had a crush? Him, that's who. 

He tries to forget how stupid he is before answering. "No, I don't."

Sugawara makes a noise of understanding, but based on the slight smile on his lips, he doesn't believe a word of it. 

_'No, I don't' my ass_ , Kageyama thinks. _This is probably how love starts out._  



End file.
